Shinji's Chocolate Escapade
by verbal acuity
Summary: Crack, slight ShinjiKamio - Shinji. Candy shop. Echizen that wretched chocolate-stealer! Poor, poor store clerk - oneshot.


**Shinji's Chocolate Escapade**  
by Collapse Overture (who else sucks this bad at writing? x3)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Blah blah blah.  
**A/N**: This is a slight challenge from **deadlyxenvy** because they seem to have thought that I'd be good at writing something from Prince of Tennis after I hadn't for maybe a week. They gave me the pairing (Shinji x Kamio), and the prompt (chocolate). Well, either way, this did not turn out very good. I've never written anywhere near this much Shinji, so much mumbling is involved. Enjoy if you can!  
**What to Expect**: _Pairing_: Implied Shinji x Kamio; slight-but-not-so-much implied/attempted Kamio x An. _Warning_: Echizen steals from Shinji. Again. Lulz.

* * *

Ibu Shinji didn't know what possessed him to make his way to the local shop for candy, but he found himself there, staring at the last bar of chocolate. He mumbled something to himself about Kamio-kun loving chocolate and that he wanted to get for Kamio-kun what he liked. Now, Shinji didn't care much for chocolate, but if it was going to the Speed Demon, he could make some sort of effort to purchase it.

"I really hope Kamio-kun likes this kind of chocolate; I heard him saying something to An-chan about the fact that he liked chocolate and how he'd like to take her out for a chocolate milkshake or something after school as long as Tachibana-san didn't find out. Well, this should be fine seeing as I want Kamio-kun to be happy and -"

Just as he reached for the last bar of chocolate, Echizen Ryoma placed his hand right before Shinji's and grabbed it, literally taking it from the tensai. Without saying a word, Echizen walked from the shelf, went to the register, and paid. He left the shop without a further word, leaving a rather dumbfounded Ibu Shinji in front of the shelf.

"Hey, that was the kid that took my grip tape from me. That wasn't really nice of him to just take it as I was grabbing it. Kamio-kun will be upset if he doesn't get the chocolate because, after all, An-chan was forced to turn Kamio-kun down because Tachibana-san was standing there glaring; at least that was what An-chan told me. It's not really fair. Poor Kamio-kun. I really wanted him to have that chocolate because I wanted him to know that I, well, no, but that little kid from that team that doesn't seem to keep quiet and say that I'm always mumbling when I'm really not took the chocolate that I was going to buy for Kamio-kun. I really wish that -"

"Hey. Kid. Are you gonna buy anything?" A voice spoke from behind him and he stopped his incessant mumbling before he turned around. "You're loitering."

Shinji gave the clerk a blank look, staring. "Loitering? Don't people that loiter hang around and talk? I wasn't talking, I was just standing here staring at the shelf that used to be full of chocolate bars that my best friend, Kamio-kun, likes until that small kid with the white cap took the one that I wanted - the last one - and paid and walked out of here. It's not really fair, you know, that he took what I was going to get for -"

"Okay, okay!" the clerk countered, sighing. "You don't need to explain any more. We have some extra stock in the back of the store! Let me go get you some and restock the shelves for the next time you come back!"

Fudomine's tensai blinked and spoke softly, "Alright. You talk far too much. You should try breathing. I mean, really, I don't talk a lot and I don't understand why you talk so much - it must come with being a store clerk and -"

But before he could finish, the clerk had left - Shinji muttering a quiet 'How rude' - and returned a few moments later with a box of chocolate bars. Quickly, before Shinji could start talking about, he restocked the shelves and walked away with a muttered 'There, enjoy'.

Picking up a bar of chocolate, Shinji stared at it and walked up to the counter. "See, that wasn't so hard, now, was it? This store doesn't seem to have that great of service. You talk far too much; I think I should speak to your manager about that. You could scare customers away that way. Well, anyway, I have to get this to Kamio-kun; I don't want him to wait any longer for this since he didn't have his filling of chocolate because he was turned down by An-chan. I really hope he likes this."

And, with that, Ibu Shinji left the store - and the clerk he had been very much terrorizing without even meaning to - and sought to find his regular redheaded doubles partner.

* * *

**Review before I die inside. This killed my brain.**


End file.
